Murky Pond Mizerka
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60985 |no = 1383 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 155 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = While helping her sisters work for the goddess, she furthered her study of necromancy and strengthened her skills. Her arts made the followers uncomfortable, but she never paid any mind to the opinions of others. In their time together, she deepened her relationship with the girl favored by the goddess, continuing to study her dragons. It is said that the goddess was shocked when she discovered her research papers, but ultimately only showed a sorrowful expression. |summon = Normally, no matter how close they are, two souls never become one. But what about them...? |fusion = I'll accept your assistance with thanks. And if you're so inclined, you could always offer up your soul to me. |evolution = It's been a while, so I suppose I should help my sisters. I've found something very interesting as well. | hp_base = 4115 |atk_base = 1717 |def_base = 1864 |rec_base = 1603 | hp_lord = 5927 |atk_lord = 2321 |def_lord = 2516 |rec_lord = 2156 | hp_anima = 6669 |rec_anima = 1958 |atk_breaker = 2519 |def_breaker = 2318 |def_guardian = 2714 |rec_oracle = 2354 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 2123 | hp_oracle = 5184 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Death's Temple |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def, max HP & raises normal hit amount |lsnote = +1 to each hit count, extra hits at 50% power |bb = Ghost Armor: Athanatoi |bbdescription = 8 combo Dark attack on all foes, probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, considerably boosts BB gauge & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 6 BC fill, 4~6 BC fill when attacked, 30% chance to reduce 30% of enemies' Atk and/or Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Enslaving Animus |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable Curse effect, probable considerable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge and may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 4~6 BC fill when attacked, 20% chance to heal 15~20% of HP from damage taken, 30% chance to reduce 40% of enemies' Atk and/or Def, 60% chance to inflict Curse |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = 60984 |evointo = 60986 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Dark Totem |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers II |addcatname = Mizerka2 }}